Sorrow
by Aersling
Summary: Your grief twisted inside you and mixed itself with anger and disappointment. Your fist clenched hands began to tremble. You had to avenge him, and you had every opportunity. Revenge. The thought shook your mind like a seaquake that caused a tsunami. And you knew exactly who should be smashed by it's destructive wave.


Lonely you stood at the meadow. What happened wasn't fair. A single tear made its way over your cheek and dripped from your chin. With a quiet plonk the drop, like so many others, collided with the plain, grey gravestone in front of you. You didn't hear it because your manic sobbing drowned out the soft sound. The wind that swept over your face heated by crying and plucked your hair slightly reminded you of him. Of your special bond.

He had said that he loved your ravenwinged, black hair and would love to comb it all day with his fingers. He would have laid the whole world at your feet because he hadn't needed anything in his life like you. It would have been perfect, you knew that. He had been perfect. You were one heart. One soul. But something – no, someone – had cruelly destroyed your fortune and ripped your happiness apart. Way too soon. Not enough time together had been granted to you and your beloved. The hole in your heart ripped by his death was farther than the sea, and also wrapped in sad, salty wet, like the deepest trench of the oceans.

You would have made him happy. The wedding would have been perfect. Just your family and his. You had wanted to wear a pure white dress and he would have loved you even more for it. He has needed you as much as you needed him. Without him, you were empty. A senseless shell in this bitter world and all this happened only because your happiness was a thorn in the side of one single person. Life wasn't fair. Involuntarily your petite hands clenched to fists and rumpled your dress. A black mourning robe. One last honor for your dead lover. Still unmarried and yet you were a black widow. And like your poisonous namesake you would be for the man who did this to you.

His betrayal hurt you. Radiant with joy you had told him of your happiness and got his blessing, which he also granted you. Temporary. And then he assassinated your sweetheart. Icy cold. Hadn't he realized that with the dead of your lover, there was something in you condemned to die too? How strong and important the bond between you and your fiancé was? How much you needed each other? Your grief twisted inside you and mixed itself with anger and disappointment. Your fist clenched hands began to tremble. You had to avenge him, and you had every opportunity. Revenge. The thought shook your mind like a seaquake that caused a tsunami. And you knew exactly who should be smashed by it's destructive wave. For you knew the place to find the cowardly murderer.

Suddenly you turned away from the grave and ran off. Rushing across the green plain, ignoring the colorful flowers that you trampled down on your way and which you left behind as broken as the evildoer left your feelings. You didn't have an eye for the little beauties this mild summer day had to offer, because in your heart there was the iciest winter cold. Your rage inspired you. Like an avenging angel you flew into the city, not seeing that many inhabitants threw surprised glances at you and quickly fled from your path in order not to become victims of your angry hunt. If they hadn't jumped aside, you'd have flattened them alike the flowers on the field.

The closer you got to the familiar home, the more excited you gotYou knew exactly what you were going to use for killing him. A revolver. The same gun that caused your fiancé's death. The tension inside you grew with every meter, turning into a living beast that twitched in your guts and searched for a way out. If you didn't release it, it would consume you from the inside. Destroy yourself.

You kicked the door to the castle off its hinges, swept through the magnificent entrance hall like lightning, kicked a filigree table out of your way and only heard the loud clink of the priceless porcelain vase on the floor. Like your heart that had been smashed by this monster with its latest atrocity. It was time to release the leash, unleash the monster of revenge. You saw his short, blond hair through the glass door leading out to the garden. Heard his cruel laughter, though he turned his back on you. Couldn't wait any longer. The time of revenge had come. Satisfaction flowed through you. Your arm rose as if by itself. In your mind, you already saw his skull go up in bloody red. Like a rose it would blossom from the powerful impact of the bullet and then wither immediately and it would be done. While you pulled the trigger, you devoted all your thoughts to your dead lover. He had needed you and you needed what was going to happen now. And maybe at some point you could put an end to it.

The whipping bang and the crack of shattered glass tore the tender idyll apart and brought you back to the present. Finally.

"Fufufufufufu~"

No! You cringed as the man rose from his chair and turned to you. As always, a pink feather coat adorned his broad shoulders and blew around his towering figure. How could he get out of the bullets way?! You tried to bend your fingers again, to shoot a second time, but his threads had already embraced you, holding every part of your body in place. The chance was wasted.

"This time you're late, Baby 5."

His broad, nasty grin formed a wonderful contrast to your tear-drenched cheeks before the corners of his mouth slightly pulled down and a small vein on his forehead began to pulsate. Although you couldn't see his eyes behind the mirrored, pink sunglasses, you were absolutely sure that this giant man fixated you predatorily and fear took possession of you. Fear that pushed back the irrepressible rage within you and made it disappear. You felt cold sweat coming out of your pores.

To annoy Don Quixote Doflamingo was pure suicide and when his threads tightened around your body and began to cut deeply into your flesh, you knew you had a problem now. A problem much bigger than the death of the man who was executed by the Shichibukai so you couldn't marry him. Just like all the others.

In which cruel way you would be punished by your young master this time?


End file.
